The Lost MC
The Lost Brotherhood, also called The Lost Biker Gang, The Lost Motorcycle Club, The Lost MC, or simply The Lost, is a biker gang operating out of Acter, Alderney and Broker that plays the central role in The Lost and Damned. During the events that were roughly at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto IV, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting leader in the absence of Billy Grey, who had been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the MC include the Chapter President: Billy Grey, Vice President: Johnny Klebitz, Treasurer: Jim Fitzgerald, Club Secretar:; Brian Jeremy, Road Captain: Clay Simons, and Sergeant-at-Arms: Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. They, or at least their motto, may have been inspired by the Outlaws MC, as Billy Grey at one point states their motto is, "The almighty forgives...The Lost don't", which is identical to that of the Outlaws. The Angels of Death, the prominent rival gang to The Lost, appear to be based on the Hells Angels. Usually, you will see members of The Lost on the streets of Acter, Alderney riding their motorcycles or standing around on street corners. They also have The Lost MC clubhouse where most of the gang can be found. They also control the Port Tudor Weapons Depot in Alderney. They rely on the use of Automatic 9mms, Sawed-off Shotguns, Baseball Bats, Pipe Bombs, and Pool Cues to get the job done. The Lost MC also have a charter in Broker, as mentioned by Jim during the mission Diamonds in the Rough. Johnny meets up with 6 bikers from the Lost MC Broker Chapter over Broker Bridge. Jason also calls for back up from the Broker charter during the mission No Love Lost. During the Gang Wars side mission there are 24 members of The Lost MC join to Johnny to fight against rival gangs. Here their names: Nick, Wayne, Earl, Horse, Buck, Dogg, Hank, Hat, Willy, Frank, Pat, Bruce, Tug, Leon, Chuck, Dick, Brett, Hamm, Monty, Spike, Conan, Petey, Glenn, Shawn . In multiplayer game "Club Business" you also could hear about member Murphey, who don't wanna be in brotherhood no more, and Carl, whos old lady was taken by police. Trivia *The Lost was to be the name of a gang in Manhunt, but it was dropped in favor of the Skinz. *There have been ten presidents of The Lost Brotherhood (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). Notable tragedies *Horse turns states, which results in an unknown punishment by The Lost. *Angus Martin is permanetly crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *A situation ensues which ends with Joe Jon's nephew ending up in a coma by Billy Grey, resulting in Billy's stint in rehab. (Instead of prison). *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is ended when Billy Grey kills an AOD Lieutenent. *Jason Michaels is killed by Niko Bellic. *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal. *Brian Jeremy abandons the Alderney Chapter, starting his own faction, waging war against the latter. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic. *Billy Grey agrees to turns states while in prison, pinning a drug cartel on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin. *The Alderney Chapter storm Alderney State Correctional Facility and kill Billy Grey. *The Lost MC Clubhouse is destroyed by Ray Boccino, and then burnt down by the remaining Alderney Chapter. *The Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC is disbanded. Gallery Image:Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny Klebitz leading a group of bikers Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The